The bitterest tears shed
by LoVe4929
Summary: Veronica returns home from her summer away, to find someone she loves died...Rewrote second chapter
1. Chapter 1

As the plane began to land she felt a mix of emotions, happiness, excitement and dread all at once. Neptune looked so beautiful from up here, to bad she knew what its really like. The FBI internship had been a dream come true and here she was back where nothing but drama would surround her. She stood from here seat, her excitement growing at the thought of seeing her farther.

_" Where is he? I landed a half an hour ago!"_

She pulled out her cell phone to call him, taping her foot impatiently as she waited for him to answer, when she got his voice mail twice she decided to just get a cab. While walking out of the airport she looked for her wallet, she didn't see the man in front of her and knocked right into him.

" Oh I'm sorry I wasn't pay attention, I didn't see you"

" Don't worry about Ronnie, it's the best welcome home I've gotten so far"  
"Logan? What are you doing here?"

"Just getting back from my surf trip, Dick couldn't go so I went alone, are you here to welcome me home, have you decided to forgive me"

"Actually Logan, I just got off a plan myself, note the luggage"

With that she walked away,_ Of course I've forgiven him, he may of beaten Piz up for no reason but he really did think he was doing it for me. He even went after Gori for me, BUT I can't tell him that we're just not right for each other. Plus I'm still with Piz, and I care about him I really do._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts._ Forget Logan, Veronica you have other things to worry about. Like a ride home_

She arrived home to find the apartment empty,_ No dad and no back up great, what a welcome home this is._ She thought about unpacking but decided to watch some TV instead.

Two hours later her farther was still not home so she called him again. Right away the phone went to voice mail._ What the hell is going on? Where is he? He would have told me if he ran off to chase another bail jumper. Its one thirty in the morning for gods sake. I guess I should just go to sleep_

She awoke to golden light streaming through the window, she walked out in to the kitchen to find her father sitting at the counter looking worse than she had every seen him before.

" Dad what's going on? Where have you been?" Veronica asked she was worried about him he looked horrible

" Veronica I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you up, as I was leaving the sheriffs office last night an important call came in"

" Oh I see you job comes before your only daughter," She said teasing him

" Sweetie maybe you should sit down"

"Why? What's wrong what happened? Dad wh-"

"Veronica please just stop and let me tell you"

"Alright dad just tell me I don't like the look on your face right now"

" Last night there was a big pile up on the PCH, a lot of people were injured and three died, hunnie, I'm sorry but Mac and Dick are two of the injured ..."

"Oh my god how about are they, is Mac going to make it" Images of Mac flashed through her mind, she cant lose Mac she was on of her best friends, the only girl she's been close to since Lilly Kane._ I can't lose another friend I won't be able to take it!_

"Veronica, please calm down, there's more, the reason I didn't come home last night, is because I stayed with the Alicia, she -" Veronica cut him of

"Wait Alicia, Wallace's mom why would you stay with her" She began to panic

" Sweetie I'm so sorry, Wallace died last night"

She thought it was odd how fast the floor rushed up to met her.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked slowly taking in her surroundings, cold hard furniture and depressing white walls._ How is anyone supposed to get better here?_ She wondered to her self. She reached room 245 and peeked in she could see Mac lying there with tubes coming from her arm. She put on her best nothings wrong face and walked in. Mac had her eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping, she sat in the chair next to the bed. Mac's faced was swollen, her pale skin had turned a dull green where her bruises had formed. Veronica watched the IV slowly drip _It's to quiet in here. _The silence was broken by her cell ringing, the caller ID flashed Piz for the ninth time that day, she hit the ignore button and slid it back into her messenger bag. _I'll talk to him later, right now I'm visiting Mac, who of course doesn't even know I'm here, a coma will do that do you. _

" Veronica?" She turned slowly

"Dick what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Mac, any change, dude?"

" I'm not your dude, Dick, any why do you even care how Mac is huh? Want to make sure she'll make , so you can make fun of her some more"

" No I'm here to see if she's ok, it's my fault she's in here" He look down as he said this ready but not really willing to answer her questions. _This should be Mac's job to tell Ronnie not mine, please Mac wake up, tell her yourself_ .

" Why would it be your fault?"

" I was driving, on the PCH when a truck overturned a few cars a head of us, the cars directly behind the truck smashed into it, I hit one of those cars"

" And Mac was with you?, Why?" Dick looked almost nervous to Veronica

" Well everyone was gone this summer, Mac and Max had broken up, she was bored and alone, I was bored and alone. I ran into her one night at the movies. We made plans to hang out and just kept...hanging out"

" Really, she didn't tell me, I knew her and Max broke up but she didn't tell me you two had...bonded" Veronica was slight annoyed at Mac for not telling her but how do you stay mad at a friend who's in a coma?

" Mac wanted to tell you in person, about us" Dick was slightly pink

" Us? you say that like your a couple"

" We are, but we were waiting to tell anyone"

" Dick I'm going pretend you didn't just tell me that your dating Mac and we will never speak of it again"

"But-"

" No Dick we're not going there right now"

" Ronnie I'm really sorry about-"

"Dick I said not now!" She leaned over and whispered good bye to Mac and walked out. When she was out the door Dick finished what he was going to say to her

"Wallace , I'm sorry about Wallace, Ronnie," He turned to Mac then wishing she would just wake up and argue with him like she always did. _Please wake up Mac, I need you here with me_, He let just one tear fall before he began to tell her about his day.

Veronica got out of her car and headed to her apartment still thining about what Dick had told her, Mac and Dick? _They make even less sense than me and Logan. _Her thoughts were cut short when she realized she had a visitor out side her door.

" You didn't answer my calls" Piz was giving her those puppy dog eyes again

"I was visiting Mac, I was going to call you back" She lied

" Can I come in? We could hang out, I've missed you" He went to lean in to hug her but she moved away

" Nows really not a good time Piz, maybe later" She really didn't want to be touched

" Oh I just thought maybe we could talk, I have so many thoughts running through my head right now about Wallace and the-"

" Look Piz like I said nows not a good time, and I think we should all just worry about Mac getting better"

" But what about Wallace I mean-"

"What about him Piz, he'll be home from Africa in a few days, to find out Mac's in a coma and apparently dating Dick"

" What -"

" I know I was shocked too, but Dick said their together now" She wouldn't look at him

" Veronica you have to know Wallace isn't in -"

" The country? Of course I do but he'll be home soon, and then maybe we can all hang out or something but I really have to go now"

She opened the door to her apartment, walked in side and slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Piz couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he knew he had no other choice something had to be done for Veronica's sake. He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

He knocked on the door, somewhat hoping he wouldn't answer. As Piz turned to walk away the door flung open

" Don't say anything OK? Just listen Veronica needs help, help I cant give her but I think you can. You have no idea how hard it is for me to ask you this but I know I'm not what she needs. She's not dealing with Wallace's death at all she told me he's still out of the country I think shes blocking it out or something. I know I'm just a rebound to her, the guy she picked because she cant be with the one she wants, I'm OK with that now but I cant stand to see her do this do her self. She needs you can you be there for her or not?"

" I'll do my best"

"That's all I ask" Piz walked away not know if he felt better or worse then when he knocked on the door

As Logan watched Piz walk away, He thought of a tiny, beautiful blond girl and how bad she must be hurting.

_OK you can do this, It's not going to be that bad, Just stay calm..._ Veronica walked into Mac's room to find Dick asleep on the chair next to her bed. _He must really care about her, its so weird to think he cares about anyone but himself. _She sat down in the chair across from Dick, He woke up to find her staring at him.

" Hey Dick, any change?"

" No not yet but soon i just know it shes going to pull through" 

" Of course she will, So catch me up how did you two send your summer" _I'm trying Mac see? Wake up and see me trying to make this work!_

" We played video games, hung out at the beach i even taught Mac to surf or tried to" He laughed so Veronica did too

" I would of paid to see Mac on a surf board"

They spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and laughing, Veronica was actually surprised at how much she enjoyed dicks company

She arrived at her apartment when dusk was just starting to settle, Only to find an unwelcome visitor on her door step. 

"What are you doing here Logan?"

" I came to talk to you, Ronnie, Do you remember when my mom died and I fought so hard to believe she wasn't, the lengths I went to hold on to her and not let go? But you helped me even when I camped out in the hotel lobby waiting for her, how you held me when i cried when i realized it wasn't her?"

" Yes what does that have to do with anything right now Logan, I need to go" She tried to push past him but he blocked her

" Let me be the one to hold you while you cry, I know you want to believe he's alive but hes not, let me be there for you"

: What are you talking about, Stop it!"

" He's dead Veronica, He not coming back, Wallace died"


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell is wrong with you, why would you say that, Wallace is not DEAD, just because your a miserable mess doesn't mean the rest of the world IS!" Veronica's anger was building she couldn't stop the words from coming if she tried

" You cant live like this Ronnie you have to face the facts, I'm not trying to hurt you I'm trying to help you" Logan knew she would be angry but he thought if he told her the cold hard truth she would come to her senses and realize the truth. She had to know that Wallace was dead deep down in side

" Face what facts Logan? I'm trying to deal with that fact that Mac is in a COMA! She may never wake up and here you are trying to play some sick joke on me. What are we back in high school ? Are you trying to hurt me... You haven't changed on bit have to your still the same seventeen year old jackass. You need to leave NOW.

"No you need me whether you want to admit it or not. For once in you life let someone help you, just-

" I said you need to LEAVE NOW LOGAN, RIGHT NOW" Veronica didn't know what had come over her but she started crying, It was right then her father arrived home to find Veronica and Logan looking exetermly tense. 

" Whats going on here Logan" His voice was icy

" I'm just trying to talk to her sir, she needs help-

" LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE NOW LOGAN I MEAN IT JUST GO!" Veronica was at the point of hysterics

"Logan I think it would be best if you left Veronica is extremely upset" As Logan walked past Keith to leave, Keith whisper something to him

" Veronica lets go in" Veronica followed her father in the house, she didn't even protest when he gave her an aspirin and lead her to her bed. Keith tucked his daughter in as he did when she was a child. When he left her room he walked back outside to a waiting Logan.

" I didn't mean to upset her, I was trying to help she always been there for me, I was just trying to be there for her." When Logan had tried to pass Keith, he whispered to him Don't go anywhere yet, Logan was nervous about what the Sheriff wanted with him.

" I know, I'm very much aware about your feelings for my daughter Logan, which is why I'm telling you this. When I told her about the accident she fainted, when she came to I tried to talk to her about Wallace. She flat out ignored me, I didn't think I should try to make her talk about it just yet. I hate to see her like this but its a slow dance and I have to follow her lead. I think she may just need some time so for the time being we should just let her be."

" I really don't think that's best sir, shes only hurting her self more living in denial." Logan didn't really want to tell Keith he was wrong but in this case he was. Veronica just needed him.

" I'm sorry you feel that way but this is what we're going to do. Goodnight Logan." Keith walked in the apartment and gently shut that door so her wouldn't wake Veronica.

_I will help you Ronnie, we're in this together ,I love you _Logan knew Keith would be mad but he had to make Veronica see the truth.

Veronica was having one of those dreams again, the kind where you thought you were dreaming but you weren't sure... She was with Wallace hanging out not long after she met him when here father came..She could remember it all so clear

So how did she rope you into this? 

She promised me all the answer keys to… just promised to be my friend. 

I'd have held out for a better offer. 

She woke up, rolled over and grabbed her sidekick to call Wallace... _Why isn't he returning my calls?_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who read this, it's my first story so i know its choppy. And isn'y flowing the way i wanted so again thank you .

The beach was her favorite place especially at night when the word went quite, and there was just peace. Veronica thought back on the last week, wondering what else could happened to her, she had already had enough heart ache for one life time. Classes were starting soon and she couldn't wait for the distraction it would provide her. As she sat watching the waves a figure was slowly coming up behind her, but as she was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even notice, until Logan sat next to her.

" We need to talk, Veronica Mars" He wanted desperately to help her but didn't know how

" How did you find me here" she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed him behind her

" Your not as unpredictable, as you think you are"

" I don't want to talk to you Logan, listen to your sick lies or play your games…"

" Wallace is dead I know it's hard for you to accept it, but he is, and now its time for you to grieve, yell, scream, cry, do what ever you have to Veronica please" He wanted her to heal

" I wasn't here," she whispered

" What?"

" I WASN'T HERE! My best friend died and I wasn't there to save him AGAIN, I didn't save either on of them, I never got to say goodbye, I hadn't seen Wallace in almost there months, and now I'll never see him again" she broke down crying

" Ssshhh Veronica it's ok…"

"NO! It's not OK he's GONE Logan FOREVER!!"

" But now he's in a better place" He said, because that's what everyone said to him when his mom died

" Oh really is he, well I guess then I'm selfish because I want him, here with me, I need him, he's one of the only people who truly understand me, the other one's in a coma! I'm losing everyone I care about and there's nothing I can do about it"

Veronica was crying hard now so Logan grabbed her into a tight bear hug

" I'm here for you V, and I always will be I promise"

" But I want Wallace here too, I need him so much, I never got to tell him what he meant to me, he doesn't know Logan"

"I'm sure he does, I think he always knew"

" But what if he didn't, and know he'll never know"

" I know this is hard, but you have to remember the good times, how much you cared about him and just let the hurt fade away."

Logan sat down in the sand still holding Veronica tight just letting her cry, until she fell asleep against him, looking down at her, his heart broke, he didn't want the girl he loved to be in so much pain.

In a hospital room not far away Dick was also crying, as he sat staring at Mac gently begging her to come back to him.

" Please Mackie just come back to me, I need you more than you know"

Dick had been talking to Mac all week and his voice was starting to fade, he figured now was as good a time to go home and shower as any.

" I need you to Dick"

Dick looked up to see Mac trying to pull herself into the sitting pistion and in true manly man fashion he passed out cold on the floor.


End file.
